Sin Límites
by Taiga Kaoru
Summary: Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru van a conocer el amor verdadero, pero al parecer el destino no está de su lado porque al ser espías enamorarse de tu enemigo no es permitido, aunque para el amor no hay barrera porque en el amor todo es...Sin Límites. Lo sé, mal summary pero es mi primer fic así que una oportunidad por favor.
1. Así comenzó

**N/A:**** Los personajes de Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no son de mi propiedad. Solo los uso para mis locas ideas y sin fines lucrativos.**

**Sin Límites.**

**Capítulo 1: Así comenzó.**

Corría rápidamente para intentar no llegar tarde ¿Cómo se había quedado dormida? Bueno, tal vez por llegar a las 12:30 a.m. a su casa era la razón. Miró nuevamente su reloj rosa de mano que decía 7:015 a.m. Suspiro ya había llegado tarde. Rogaba al cielo que su profesor no estuviera cuando llegara.

Pero tan metida estaba en su mente que no se dio cuenta de que 2 personas más estaban corriendo hacia su dirección, chocó con ellas quedando sentada en el suelo.

-Auch…-decía mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

-Momoko estas en la luna o qué-dijo una de las personas con las que se había golpeado.

-¿Qué?-preguntó la nombrada mirando a las chicas, sonrió al ver quiénes eran cerró sus ojos y puso una cara seria-Miyako, Kaoru llegan tarde.

-No tienes derecho a regañarnos porque tú también vas tarde-dijo sonriendo una pelinegra.

-¡Solo hoy he llegado tarde!-exclamo de repente la pelirroja con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¡No es cierto!-dijo la pelinegra.

-Chicas…-dijo la rubia.

-¡Sí es!

-¡No, no lo es!

-Chicas…-dijo nuevamente la rubia pero un poco más duro.

-¡El mes pasado llegaste tarde!

-¡Pero fue porque tuve que devolverme a traer un cuaderno!

-¡Pero llegaste tarde!

-¡AAAAAh! ¡Cállate!

-¡Cállate tú!

-¡CHICAS!-gritó ya desesperada la rubia.

Las otras dos dieron un brinco al escuchar a la su amiga.

-Debemos ir a clase ¿Se les olvidó?-preguntó Miyako sonriendo.

-¡Cierto!-dijeron las otras dos al unísono.

Se levantaron rápido y juntas emprendieron camino hacia su salón, al llegar a muchos se le iluminaron los rostros.

-¡Ya llegó Miyako-sama!-dijo un chico sonriendo con los ojos en corazones.

Miyako Gotokuji era una chica de 17 años, su piel era blanca, tenía unos preciosos ojos azules como el cielo, sus cabellos color oro eran atados por dos lacitos azules en dos colas lisas que finalizaban con unos risos a la altura de su espalda.

Usaba un vestido celeste claro de tirantes antes las rodillas, un chaleco rosado pálido manga larga que llegaba a la cintura, un cinturón blanco con una P en celeste, unas botas caquis. Tenía muchos seguidores por su gentileza y amabilidad, además de su belleza y su talento en la cocina.

-¡Es Momoko-sama!-dijo otro chico con ojos de corazones y una sonrisa.

Momoko Akatsusumi era una chica de 17 años, de piel color crema, sus ojos extraños pero hermosos de un color rosa, sus cabellos pelirrojos hasta sus rodillas tomados en una coleta alta por un enorme moño rojo.

Usaba una blusa rosa con un pequeño escote y mangas rojas, una falda lisa roja antes de las rodillas, un cinturón blanco con una P en rosa, unos zapatos de muñeca rosados. Al igual que su amiga rubia tenía seguidores por su belleza y por destacar en lo académico.

-¡Mira, es Kaoru-sama!-dijo otro chico con ojos con corazones.

Kaoru Matsubara era una chica de 16 años, piel blanca, ojos brillantes color jade, cabellos azabaches y desordenados a la cadera con una prensa en forma de estrella verde al lado izquierdo de su cabeza.

Llevaba una blusa verde de tirantes verde, una chaqueta negra, jeans negros, un cinturón blanco con una P en verde, converse verdes con negro. Tenía muchos admiradores gracias a su belleza su destreza en las actividades físicas.

-Ya empiezan-susurró con cansancio la pelinegra.

-¡Akatsusumi, Gotokuji, Matsubara!-llamó el profesor, un tipo grande y gordo de lentes y traje-Llegan tarde-les hizo saber.

-Lo sentimos, Profesor-dijeron las tres agachando la cabeza.

-Saben las reglas, así que afuera-dijo el profesor.

…

-Odio esto-dijo Kaoru con el ceño fruncido mientras sostenía un balde con agua-¡Es humillante!

-Más humillante será si gritas-dijo la pelirroja.

-Todo es por culpa de Ken y el Profesor Utonio-dijo la de ojos jade.

-Ya, ya Kaoru tranquila-le decía la rubia-al menos terminamos la misión.

-A veces pienso que ser espía es un dolor de cu…-al ver la mirada de sus amigas no terminó de decir la frase, bajo la mirada-lo siento.

Momoko y Miyako sonrieron.

-Chicas les parece ir hoy al centro comercial-preguntó Miyako.

-¡Me encantaría!

-¡No!

-Vamos Kaoru, casi no compramos tanta ropa la última vez-dijo la rubia.

-¡Me hiciste probarme más de 500 prendas!-dijo la ojos jade.

-y te veías genial con todas-dijo la rubia-Pero esta vez compraremos ligero porque debemos ahorrar para los diseños de la casa.

-sí, Miyako tiene razón dejaremos nuestra nueva casa increíble-dijo Momoko.

-¡Sí!-exclamaron las otras.

…

Las tres caminaban hablando animadamente, solo debían ir a francés y ciencias y el día jueves de clases terminaría. Fueron a sus casilleros y sacaron los libros que necesitaban empezaron a caminar más rápido porque ya iban tarde.

-¡Les dije que llegaríamos tarde si entrabamos a los baños!-dijo Kaoru.

-Debía acomodarme el cabello-dijo Miyako sonriendo.

-No hablen solo corran-dijo Momoko-¿Eh?

Al no sentir suelo miraron abajo y no había nada, un enorme hoyo estaba bajo sus pies, las tres supieron lo que significaba.

-¡AAAAAh!-gritaron las tres.

A pesar de no ser la primera vez que les pasaba eso la caída era alta y no podían evitar gritar como instinto. Un fuerte estruendo sonó cuando cayeron en el sillón gris. Estaban en un laboratorio, frente a ellas estaba una enorme pantalla con un escritorio.

-Llegaron chicas-dijo una voz masculina tras ellas.

-Están bien-preguntó un perrito corriendo donde ellas.

-Hola chicas-saludo un chico entrando al lugar.

Ellas suspiraron, se miraron entre las tres, se levantaron para mirar al señor que estaba tras ellas.

-Profesor Utonio-dijeron sonriendo pero sus caras cambiaron drásticamente a un de furia-¡¿NO LE DIJIMOS QUE DEJARA DE HACER ESO?!

El Profesor se asustó ante su grito poniendo sus manos frente a su rostro intentando detener el grito.

-Lo siento-dijo en susurro el Profesor.

Las tres chicas se cruzaron de brazos.

-Sí Pucchi estamos bien por suerte, ah, hola Ken-dijeron las tres.

Ken era un muchacho de 15 años de ojos azul oscuro casi negro, cabello corto del mismo color, usaba una camisa gris manga larga, una corbata negra, pantalón negro, zapatos negros y una bata de científico blanca.

Pucchi era un perrito que ahora podía hablar gracias a ciencia, mascota, y fiel compañero de los presentes.

El Profesor Utonio era un hombre de 30 años más o menos, idéntico a su hijo Ken, usaba el mismo traje que Ken.

-Chicas lamento llamarlas así pero era más fácil-dijo el Profesor Utonio.

-¿Más fácil que hacer sonar los comunicadores?-preguntó Momoko.

-Todavía no sabemos cómo hacerlos funcionar, hemos intentado de todas las formas en estos días pero nada ha funcionado-explicó Ken.

-¿Y cómo lo hicieron el mes pasado?-preguntó Miyako.

-No sabemos, fue algo raro-dijo Pucchi.

-Bueno, mucha charla ¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó la pelinegra.

-Hay un hombre que está haciendo experimentos ilegales con gente y animales-explicaba el Profesor mientras caminaba hacia la pantalla para ver toda la información del hombre, y las chicas iban tras él.

-¿Qué clase de experimentos hace?-preguntó Momoko.

-Sospechamos que quiere fusionar el ADN humano con el ADN de un animal para que los humanos tengan más habilidades-dijo Pucchi.

-Hemos podido rescatar 5 personas de las jaulas pero debido al trauma que han sufrido no han dicho ni una palabra al respecto-dijo Ken.

-¿Cómo se llama el hombre?-preguntó Miyako.

-Creemos que se hace llamar Him-dijo Ken-Tiene un líquido poderoso que queremos obtener.

-¿Líquido poderoso?-preguntó Momoko.

-Sustancia Z-dijo Pucchi-es una sustancia que es difícil de crear y de obtener, pero hay pocos informes de que es una sustancia muy útil.

-Muy bien-preguntó Kaoru sonriendo-Vamos Profesor, sabemos que quiere decirlo.

-Chicas-dijo algo sonrojado por que fue descubierto-Quiero que vayan a la Ciudad de Misaki a detener a Him, salven a las víctimas y traigan la sustancia Z.

-¡Aceptamos la Misión!-dijeron las tres chicas sonriendo.

-¡Vayan Powerpuff Girls Z!

-¡Hyper Blossom!-dijo la pelirroja tomando su comunicador para transformar su ropa en un traje rosa pegado al cuerpo, un traje de espía con zapatos de tacón rosados, y su cinturón blanco.

-¡Rolling Bubbles!-dijo la rubia con la misma acción de la pelirroja, su traje al igual que el de su amiga era totalmente pegado al cuerpo pero el de ella era celeste.

-¡Powered Buttercup!-dijo la pelinegra, hizo exactamente lo mismo que sus amigas y su traje de espía verde claro apareció.

Cada una tomo unos guantes del color correspondiente que les entregaba Ken-Esto es por huellas digitales-dijo el chico.

-Sí, sí lo sabemos-dijo Momoko.

(N.A: El traje es el de Totally Spies para que no se enreden con mi mala descripción. :P)

-Tomen chicas ya saben lo de la identidad-dijo Pucchi dándoles una bolsa.

Momoko tomó unos lentes de contacto que hacían que sus ojos se vieran azules, tomó la peluca de cabello azul para combinar y se la puso. Con sus ojos azules y su cabello del mismo color a los hombros se veía como otra persona totalmente diferente.

-Soy otra persona-dijo sonriendo al verse al espejo.

Miyako lo hizo a ciegas, tomando unos lentes de contacto naranjas y cabello castaño totalmente lizo, se los puso y se miró al espejo. Sus ojos ahora naranjas, su castaño cabello a la mitad de su espalda atado en una cola alta se veían geniales, bueno para ella.

-¡El castaño se me ve hermoso!-dijo la chica haciendo caer de espaldas a los demás presentes-Bueno y nadie me reconocerá.

Ahora fue una gotita en la cabeza lo que les pasó a los demás.

Kaoru tomó lo último que quedaba, una peluca rubia de cabellos largos hasta el suelo y unos lentes de contacto morados. Se puso la peluca y los lentes de contactos.

-¡Me cuesta moverme con esta cosa!-dijo ella refiriéndose a la peluca, caminó hasta una mesa con herramientas y tomo unas tijeras.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?!-preguntó Momoko asustada.

-¿Qué crees que hago? Me quitaré la carga de encima-dijo acomodándose las tijeras en sus dedos para empezar a cortar.

-¡NOO!-gritó de repente Miyako corriendo hacia la ahora rubia chica-¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Yo me haré cargo del cabello!

La oji violeta suspiró y empezó a decir:-No Miyako es más fácil cortar-

Kaoru ahogó un grito de terror al ver la cara de Miyako.

-¿Me dejarás ayudarte?-preguntó con voz de ultratumba.

-S-Sí a-ayúdame-dijo Kaoru.

Al poco tiempo la larga cabellera rubia que usaba Kaoru estaba en dos coletas sumamente altas que finalizaban a la altura de sus pantorrillas.

-Sigue pesado-dijo mirándose al espejo encontrándose con una persona totalmente diferente a ella, según ella.

-Bueno, ahora Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, buen viaje-dijo el Profesor.

-¡Sí!-dijeron las tres.

Los propulsores de sus zapatos se activaron permitiéndoles volar, salieron por un tubo ubicado en el techo bastante ancho que daba al exterior. Volaron por mucho tiempo hasta llegar a una base de su grupo.

-Chicas-dijo un señor bastante grande de edad, cabello gris un bigote del mismo color y usaba un saco negro-Han llegado.

-Señor Alcalde ¿Está todo listo?-preguntó Blossom.

-Sí Blossom, y gracias a tu liderazgo sé que eres tú tranquilízate que no te reconocí-dijo Alcalde.

-Señor Alcalde, entonces diga quién es quién-le retó Buttercup.

-Tu eres Buttercup, y sí lo supe por tu curiosidad, eso significa que nuestra castaña es Bubbles-dijo Alcalde sonriendo- las conozco desde que eran unas bebés así que no es de extrañar que las reconozca por su actitud.

-Señor Alcalde no atrasemos a las niñas para que vayan a la misión-dijo una mujer de unos 27 años, usaba un vestido blanco pegado al cuerpo finalizando antes de la rodilla con un fajón negro, su cabello rubio tapaba su cara y los papeles que sostenían no ayudaban.

-Señorita Bellum-dijo Bubbles sonriendo.

-Chicas deben apurarse suban al jet, Blossom toma los papeles de información-dijo entregándole los papeles a la chica de cabellos azules.

-Gracias Señorita Bellum, Señor Alcalde-dijo Blossom subieron al jet automático y emprendieron vuelo.

…

Ya en laboratorio del tal Him las chicas caminaban lo más sigilosas que podían, se habían sorprendido al no ver guardias, llegaron al laboratorio y se aseguraron que no hubiera cámaras. Unas vez todo seguro…

-Haber, Butter tu irás y buscaras a las víctimas-dijo Blossom mientras la nombrada asentía-Bubb tú vigilarás la puerta y nos cubrirás la espalda-la nombrada asiente-mientras yo buscaré la supuesta sustancia Z.

Cada una se fue por su lado, Bubbles salió del lugar quedándose en la puerta, mejor dicho en el techo, se estaba aburriendo –_Que raro que no haigan guardias_-Pensó ella. Sin darle mucha importancia suspiró pesadamente.

Iba a bajar cuando siente que el firme techo donde estaba comenzó a aflojarse, la interrogante de que pasa aquí llegó a su mente, cayó al piso poniendo sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo y sus rodillas flexionadas, miró arriba rápidamente y se lanzó al frente para evitar el pedazo de techo que le iba a caer encima.

Después de levantar la mirada rápidamente se encontró con un chico de talvez su edad, de ojos verdes y cabellos grises.

-No me gustan los espías-dijo el chico sonriendo-Te diré lo que pasa cuando me encuentro con uno.

Se levantó poniéndose en posición de ataque esperando el primer golpe que no tardó en llegar, el puñetazo que dio a su rostro fue detenido por su mano a centímetros de su cara, intentó lanzarle una patada a su estómago pero al ver el ademán de él de tomar su pierna ella dio un paso adelante y luego le dio un codazo. Esperó que con eso el chico cayera pero solo escuchó un pequeño gemido de dolor que ella también dio al sentir el codazo por parte de él.

-Me ha copiado mi golpe especial-pensaron los dos.

…

Dos pasillos después había una habitación Buttercup entró encontrándose con muchas jaulas, habían niños, niñas, mujeres, hombres, ancianos, muchachos de su edad y muchos animales de todas las cosas. Ella sonrió y les hizo seña a los que estaban despiertos que no gritaran.

-Los sacaré de aquí-dijo en un tono audible para que le escucharan, rápidamente a las víctimas se le iluminaron los ojos.

Abrió las jaulas con el anillo con una P cómo su cinturón que tenía laser, fue muy fácil. Rápidamente ayudó a los que casi no se movían y les dijo a las víctimas que los que podían se llevaran a los que estaban inconscientes incluyendo animales, sin mucha resistencia la gente empezó a ayudarse, Buttercup les enseñó una ruta donde no habían cámaras ni guardias o alguien que les pudiera ver para que escaparan y les dijo que fueran al jet.

Cuando ya se iba a ir sonriente por haber cumplido su parte sin intervenciones, gracias a la puerta de aluminio pudo distinguir una sombra tras ella, dio media vuelta y se agachó rápidamente para evadir el puñetazo.

Se deslizó hacia otro lugar para levantarse y comenzó a atacar y esquivar los golpes que daba ese muchacho de ojos grises y cabellos morados, cuando pudo separarse lo miró detenidamente.

-Escucha nena, no me gustan que nos espíen-dijo el chico-Te haré saber porque, belleza.

-¡No me llames nena ni belleza! ¡Animal insolente!-dijo Buttercup enojada.

Él soltó una pequeña risita para después lanzarse sobre ella, esquivó al chico y se lanzó a él, cuando estaba casi frente al chico, el de ojos grises le dio con sus pies en el estómago lanzándole a la pared. El chico corrió para golpearle pero ella aprovechó a tomarlo de la camisa que llevaba y lo lanzó contra la pared. Se miraron y cómo si estuvieran conectados lanzaron una patada con la pierna izquierda.

-¡¿ME COPIÓ EL ATAQUÉ?!-pensaron los dos exaltados.

…

Sustancia Z, ese era el químico que Blossom buscaba desesperadamente. _¿Cómo se cuál es la sustancia Z?_-Pensó desesperada. Al ver un líquido bien escondido con un Z en el centro del contenedor sonrió triunfante-_Lo encontré_-Pensó feliz.

Lo olfateo lentamente para captar bien ese olor, sí, Pucchi tenía razón la sustancia Z olía a basura, sí gente, a basura.

Tapó el enorme contendor nuevamente, lo tomó y caminó a la puerta al sentir una presencia tras de ella miró atrás se encontró con un chico de ojos color miel y cabellera negra.

-Eso no es tuyo-dijo él corriendo hacia ella.

Ella se sorprendió por la rápida acción de él pero no por eso no esquivo el ataque. Intentó devolverle el golpe pero sintió como el chico le tomaba de la muñeca sin ninguna gentileza y detenía su ataque. Forcejó un poco para zafarse, al lograrlo saltó encima de el para pararse en una mesa y poner la sustancia Z allí.

No pasó poco cuando él la volvió a atacar, poco a poco sentía como su cierto se cansaba ya que no llegaban a ningún lado, era golpe esquiva, golpe esquiva, golpe esquiva… y así sucesivamente para ambos bandos.

Sabiendo que no tenía opción sacó su arma, un Yo-Yo rosa con una P en el centro, era más grande que los normales y tenía múltiples funciones.

Lanzó el Yo-yo esperando golpearlo pero para su sorpresa su ataque fue contrarrestado por un boomerang rojo del tamaño de su Yo-yo. Al ver la sorpresa de la chica aprovechó para lanzarle un puñetazo con su brazo derecho, le dio en el rostro pero así mismo ella le dio en el rostro.

-¡Ese es mi ataque!-pensaron los dos.

Se separaron para mirarse un momento, con la respiración agitada. Pero de pronto algo captó sus atenciones. La explosión en la puerta, ambos saltaron evitando los escombros.

Se vieron dos chicos al igual que ellos agitados, la chica llevaba una máquina de burbujas gigante color celeste, y el chico un bate azul.

-¡Bubbles!-dijo asombrada la peliazul.

-¡Miyashiro!-dijo de igual manera el pelinegro.

-¡Blossom!-dijo la chica.

-¡Momotaro!-saludó el chico.

Nuevamente otra explosión pero al lado izquierdo de la habitación, está vez se vieron los chicos igualmente agitados pero con una cara enfurecida.

-¡Buttercup!-dijeron las PPGZ al ver que la rubia no se percataba de sus presencias.

-¡Kaoretsu!-dijeron los otros chicos.

Los nombrados solo voltearon a verlos y siguieron peleando.

-¡Espera Buttercup!-llamó Blossom al ver donde peleaban-¡Apártate de allí!

Al no ver respuestas las PPGZ corrieron hacia la rubia, así mismo los chicos corrieron hacia la misma dirección. Pero ya que ninguno se percató de la presencia del otro tropezaron entre los cuatro, llevándose consigo a los otros dos e inevitablemente cayeron al suelo pero llevándose consigo algunos químicos de la mesa con la que chocaron, entre ellos la sustancia Z.

Una gran explosión se produjo por la mezcla de químicos, al levantarse los seis chicos se quedaron sin habla, no podían creer lo que veían, simplemente estaban en shock.

…

**Aquí Kaoru M.B. espero que les haya gustado, tal vez es un poco largo. Es mi primer Fic así que ténganme paciencia :3 ¿Review? Por favor. Bueno nos leemos!**


	2. Cambios

**Aclaraciones:**

**Letras en negrita: notas de la autora.**

_Letras en cursiva: Pensamientos, flashback._

**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo utilizo sus personajes para mis locas ideas XD.**

**Sin Límites**

**Capítulo 2: Cambios.**

Una gran explosión se produjo por la mezcla de químicos, al levantarse los seis chicos se quedaron sin habla, no podían creer lo que veían, simplemente estaban en shock.

A cada uno se le habían caído las pelucas y los lentes de contacto, cada uno quedando frente a su anterior oponente ¿Coincidencia?, pero eso no era lo que los había dejado shokeados. Sino el hecho de su nueva apariencia.

Blossom y Momotaro tenían dos orejas de zorro color café claro y una cola del mismo color, sus colmillos estaban muy bien afilados, y su uñas fueron sustituidas por una grandes garras.

Así mismo Bubbles y Miyashiro tenían dos orejas de conejo color blancas, una cola del mismo color bastante esponjada, sus colmillos habían crecido considerablemente, no mucho pero si habían crecido al igual que sus garras.

A Buttercup y Kaoretsu les habían crecido unas orejas grises y una cola del mismo color, eran rasgos de lobos cómo sus grandes garras y colmillos que ahora portaban.

Después de salir de su estado de shock notaron a la persona frente a ellos ¿Cómo no lo habían notado?

Rojos

_Qué linda es, tiene un precioso cabello naranja y esos extraños pero hermosos ojos rosas, se ve tan ¡Aaah! ¡¿En qué piensas Brick?! Ella es una espía, es tu enemiga. Aunque debo admitir su belleza, ¡Uch! Contrólate Brick._

_Es bastante guapo. Que extraños ojos color sangre aaah... __**(N/A: Suspiro mental ¿A quién no le ha pasado?) …**__ese cabello naranja se ve… ¡Ay por Dios! ¡¿Cómo puedo llegar a pensar que es guapo?! ¡Es mi enemigo! ¡Mi enemigo! Debes dar el ejemplo Momoko….Pero eso no le quita lo lind- ¡No! ¡El ejemplo Momoko!_

Azules

_Se ve tan adorable, no puedo creer que la chica con la que peleaba hace poco era ella, ese cabello rubio y esos azules claros son tan…tan…espera ¡¿En qué estoy pensando?! ¡Si es tu enemigo Boomer! ¡Por el amor de Dios! Aunque esas orejas blancas hace que se vea tan inocente, bueno no importa ya que nadie sabrá lo que pienso XD._

_¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Qué chico más guapo! Se ve inocente y tierno con esas orejitas de conejo, que lindos ojos tiene, y es cabello rubio ¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Parezco la loba detrás de caperucito!... Aunque bueno nadie sabe lo que pienso._

Verdes

_Que chica, wow no puedo describirla, tiene un hermoso y largo cabello y negro, y esos ojos color jade son tan- ¡Butch para el tren! ¡¿Qué demonios me pasa?! Es sólo una chica. Una chica muy linda con un cuerp- ¡AAAAAAh! ¡Reacciona animal!_

_Mis ojos me están traicionando, ¿Puede existir un chico tan atractivo? Un cabello azabache unos ojos color esmeralda, su piel pálida hace que se vea aún más atracti… ¡KYAAAAA! ¡¿Cómo puedo pensar eso?! Debo entrar en razón ¡Debes entrar en razón Kaoru!_

La primera en entrar en razón fue Blossom, ya que sintió que su cola se movió un poco. Miró atrás con horror al encontrarse con lo que temía.

-¡AAAAAh!-gritó asustada levantándose.

Al mismo tiempo rompiendo la burbuja de todos, miró a sus compañeras que la veían extrañadas. Otro grito de terror.

-¡Bubbles! ¡Buttercup! ¡También tienen cola y orejas!-dijo la ojirosa.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-preguntaron las nombradas mirándose la cola y tocándose las orejas.

Momotaro se miró la parte trasera de su cuerpo esperando no encontrarse con una cola, para su mala suerte si tenía y tocó su cabeza sintiendo dos orejas de animal, miró a sus hermanos y justo como la chica gritó:

-¡Miyashiro! ¡Kaoretsu! ¡Miren sus colas y orejas!

Los chicos solo miraron atrás y tocaron su cabeza haciendo que sus rostros reflejaran horror, todos se levantaron como si estuvieran sincronizados miraron en un espejo que había en una de las paredes.

-Te-Tengo orejas d-de animal-dijo Bubbles dejándose de ver en el espejo toda shockeada mientras sus compañeras asentían.

-_Creí que solo ella/él le habían aparecido esas orejas y cola_-pensaron los seis resignados.

Nuevamente Blossom entró en razón al igual que Momotaro mirándose de arriba abajo y frunciendo el ceño, ambos lanzaron un puñetazo contra la cara del otro.

-¡Bubbles! Toma la cámara-dijo la pelinaranja empezando a pelear con Momotaro.

-¡Miyashiro! La cámara-ordenó el de ojos sangre.

Los rubios rápidamente fueron a la cámara de la esquina.

-¡Buttercup/Kaoretsu!-ordenaron los pelinaranjas.

Rápidamente los nombrados fueron a impedirle el pasó al enemigo, sin embargo al notar el objetivo del otro, que era impedirle el paso a su compañero se enojaron contra ellos.

Se vieron con odio empezando a pelear igual que los pelinaranjas. Los ojiazules cuando los dos tomaron la cámara juntando sus manos sintieron una descarga eléctrica. Para su suerte habían dos discos, Bubbles fue la primera en reaccionar, al escuchar un gruñido de parte de Buttercup.

Tomó un disco y se fue evitando al rubio. Al verla venir Blossom dio un golpe al estómago a Momotaro que está vez no pudo evitar. Corrió hacia la puerta ya destruida junto con Bubbles y llamaron a Buttercup, la cual no quería según ella "huir", pero con reproche y todo se fueron de allí, dejando a los chicos solos.

Los tres chicos se juntaron situándose Miyashiro a la derecha, Momotaro al centro y Kaoretsu a la izquierda. En silencio los tres, hasta que el pelinaraja le zape al de ojos esmeralda.

-¡Ouch!... ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!-se quejó el pelinegro.

-¡Idiota por tu culpa ahora tenemos orejas cola!-le gritó el de ojos rojos.

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú también tienes la culpa! ¡Se supone que esconderías esa porquería!

-Chicos…-dijo el rubio.

-¡Pero tú no debiste dejar que vinieran las otras dos!

-¡Jódete! ¡Ni siquiera pudiste con una de ellas así que cierra la boca!

-Chicos…-volvió a decir el rubio.

-¡Cierra el pico! ¡Perro sarnoso!

-¡Eres un zorro! ¡No tienes derecho a insultarme!

-¡Tú-!

-¡Ya basta!-gritó el desesperado el de ojos azules. Sus hermanos pararon de pelear-Deberíamos pensar en qué hacer, o que decir, después de todo Him nos castigará.

Sus hermanos bajaron la cabeza resignados. De nuevo ese incómodo silencio hasta que nuevamente el pelinaranja lo rompió.

-No podemos hacer nada chicos. Nos castigará de una manera severa si es que no se le ocurre matarnos.

-Sí, debería matarlos Brick, Boomer, Butch-dijo una voz a sus espaldas creándoles un escalofrío cuando escucharon sus nombres.

Los tres miraron hacia atrás. Encontrándose con un tipo algo afeminado, de piel pálida, cabello negro y ojos color miel. Usaba un esmoquin rojo, unos lentes oscuros negros y una bufanda de seda color rosa.

-Him-susurraron los tres en un tono casi inaudible.

-Sin embargo no los mataré aún, debo hacer unos experimentos ahora que tienen esas orejas y cola, quiero el disco de la grabación de la cámara haber que pasó exactamente y alístense mañana irán al instituto-explicó, habló, ordenó. **(N/A: Y todo lo que termine en O, XD)**

Ellos se miraron entre sí, Boomer se acercó y le entregó el disco. Him tomó el disco y lo miró.

-¿Qué hacen aquí todavía? Fuera de aquí, llamen a Fuzzy para que recoja el desastre y vayan a su casa, mañana inician en el instituto Basket-dijo Him.

Ellos se fueron en silencio, no necesitaban hablar para poder expresarse, unas miradas cómplices eran suficientes…

…

Llegaron a una casa grande de tres pisos, en la primera planta estaba la sala, el comedor y la cocina, en la segunda planta estaban las habitaciones y en la tercera planta estaba una gran terraza.

Las tres chicas se lanzaron a los sillones boca abajo, sin querer moverse ni hacer nada. Solo podían pensar en lo dicho por el Profesor.

_Flashback_

_Las tres chicas llegaron a la base principal, el laboratorio del Profesor Utoniom._

_-Chicas ya llegaron-sonó la voz del Profesor-Las víctimas ya han llegado y nos hemos hecho cargo de tod-_

_La cara del profesor pasó a una de horror al verlas._

_-Chicas bienven-_

_Trato de decir que llegando con Pucchi pero los tres quedaron en el mismo estado de shock._

_-¡¿Van a decir algo o qué?!-dijo de mala gana la pelinegra._

_-Profesor verá lo que pasó fue…-dijo Momoko._

_***después de explicar todo lo que pasó***_

_-Lo que pasó fue que la sustancia Z se mezcló con los químicos que habían hay, y sucede que esos químicos eran ADN de animales, y esos ADN se unieron con los suyos, esa es la causa de las orejas, ahora chicas creo que no podemos quitárselas, al menos no podem-trató de decir el Profesor refiriéndose a las orejas y colas._

_-¡¿CÓMO QUE NO PUEDE?!-Preguntó asustada la oji verde._

_-Ya Kaoru-trato de tranquilizarla la rubia._

_-¡Tú estás feliz porque tus orejas y cola desaparecieron!-dijo Kaoru._

_-Aunque estoy muy feliz por eso yo-_

_De pronto las orejas de conejo salieron de nuevo desconcertando a los demás._

_-Pasa algo-Preguntó Miyako._

_-Miyako tu-tus orejas-dijo Ken._

_-¿Orejas?-preguntó tocándose la cabeza._

_***Después de un poco investigación***_

_-¿Están seguros?-preguntó la líder._

_-Sí Momoko, las orejas de Miyako aparecieron porque ella se emocionó, eso causo que la sustancia reaccionara, ahora lo que deben saber es que tienen que vivir con eso hasta que encontremos cura, pronto el efecto pasará-dijo el Profesor._

_-Chicas ya son las 11, vayan a dormir mañana tiene que ir al instituto-les aconsejó Ken-su casa ya está lista y todas sus pertenencias están ordenadas._

_-De acuerdo no iremos pero mañana vamos a venir-dijo Momoko._

_-Adiós chicas, buenas noches-dijo Pucchi._

_-Buenas noches Pucchi-dijo Miyako sonriente-Buenas noches a todos-terminaron de decir las tres ._

_Fin Flashback._

-Deberíamos irnos a acostar-propuso Momoko.

-Sí mamá-dijeron las otras dos sonriendo.

-¡Hey!-se quejó la oji rosa.

Al verse las tres sonrieron y soltaron una risa, se cambiaron y se fueron a dormir.

***Al Día Siguiente***

-Buenos días-saludaron las tres a la clase.

Los chicos al verlas se les pusieron corazones en los ojos-Bu-Buenos días-dijeron los que podían hablar.

Momoko usaba una camisa rosa de tirantes, una chaqueta blanca abierta, unos jeans ajustados azules y unas sandalias con tacón (Las del primer ending) y su cabello como siempre.

Miyako usaba una camisa de mangas celeste con un pequeño escote, una falta antes de la rodilla negra pegada al cuerpo, unas botas altas blancas cabello en sus típicas colas.

Kaoru usaba unos shorts cortos negros, una camisa de mangas a los codos pegada al cuerpo verde, su chaqueta negra de cuero abierta hasta la altura de su pecho y unas converse verdes con detalles en amarillo y negro y su cabello suelto y alborotado como siempre.

Las tres usaban el cinturón blanco con una P en el centro del color correspondiente.

Se sentaron en la penúltima fila, Kaoru a lado de la ventana, Momoko al centro y Miyako a la izquierda, el tiempo pasó pero su profesor de matemáticas no llegaba, aunque para las chicas eso era bueno, para así ellas poder dormir un poco más.

Cuando ya estaban por quedarse dormidas Miyako alzo la mirada y despertó a sus casi dormidas amigas.

-Chicas escuchan eso-preguntó la rubia.

Las otras dos cerraron los ojos para concentrarse en el sonido no pasó mucho cuando los abrieron.

-es el profesor lo sé por como suenan sus pasos-dijo Miyako-deben estar subiendo las escaleras.

-Pero huelo a más de una persona por venir, vienen 4 personas-dijo Kaoru.

-Bueno si son 4 personas una de ellas debe ser el profesor y los otros tres-preguntó Momoko.

-huelen similares-dijo Kaoru.

-Sí sus pasos son parecidos-dijo Miyako.

-Seguro los otros tres son hermanos aunque no sé a qué…-dijo Momoko-Ya están aquí.

La puerta sonó alertando a los estudiantes a que el profesor había llegado, pero para la sorpresa de las ppgz venía con tres chicos, ni si quiera tenían que verlos, podían sentir la presencia de tres personas, por su olor y caminar podían asegurar que eran hombres. Así mismo no necesitaban decírselo para saberlo, unas cuantas miradas bastaban para entenderse entre ellas.

-Buenos días-saludo el profesor.

-Buenos días-contestaron desanimadamente los estudiantes.

-El día de hoy chicos tenemos a tres nuevos estudiantes-dijo el profesor-Pasen chicos.

Al salón entraron tres chicos altos.

El primero era un pelinaranja de ojos rojos con una gorra roja al revés, una negra roja una chaqueta roja cerrada casi en su totalidad, unos pantalones azules y unos vans rojos con detalles negros.

El segundo era rubio de ojos azules con unas cuantas pecas en su rostro, usaba a una camisa azul, unos pantalones beige y unos tenis blancos con detalles en azul.

El tercero era pelinegro de ojos esmeralda pero el cabello le tapaba uno de esos ojos. Usaba una camisa verde oscura manga larga, una chaqueta negra, unos pantalones negros y unos converse verde oscuro con detalles en negro.

-Yo soy Brick Jojo-dijo el de gorra con una cara neutra.

-Mi nombre Boomer Jojo-dijo el de pecas de igual manera.

-Yo soy Butch Jojo-dijo el de pelinegro.

Las tres chicas que no habían prestado atención levantaron la mirada. De igual forma por alguna conexión ellos miraron en su dirección, cada uno a su contraparte.

_-¡Es él!-_pensaron las chicas.

_-¡Es ella!-_pensaron los chicos.

La cara de sorpresa no pasó desapercibido entre ellos mismos-_me reconoció_-pensaron los 6, sin embargo no fueron los únicos que percibieron la mirada.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó el profesor a los tres chicos.

-No es nada-dijo Brick.

-bueno siéntense en los espacios libres-dijo el profesor.

Los espacios libres estaban justamente tras las tres chicas. Caminaron hacia sus asiento con un poco de nerviosismo dentro de sí, las chicas estaban igual sin embargo no lo demostraban en sus rostros.

-Bueno tengo un anuncio desde hoy se estarán entregando los uniformes del nuestro instituto Basket.

-¿Uniformes?-preguntaron algunos estudiantes-¿Cómo que uniformes?

-silencio, silencio-pidió el profesor-Al parecer algunos estudiantes están violando algunas leyes que habían, y esto no es de ahora, esto siempre ha sido así por eso el director dijo que desde ahora usarán uniformes.

-Díganos cuáles son esas leyes profesor-pidió un estudiantes.

-Párense todos en una fila, mujeres a un lado, hombres al otro-dijo el profesor.

Rápidamente los estudiantes los hicieron mujeres frente a hombres.

-Empecemos por los hombres-dijo el profesor, fue caminando frente a los varones-Percings, brazaletes, gorras-iba diciendo-Ahora las mujeres.

Fue de nuevo al inicio y empezó a caminar lentamente otra vez.

-Minifaldas, tacones, camisetas cortas-decía-¿Necesito seguir? Oh, olvidé mencionar los shorts cortos.

Los estudiantes le hicieron mala cara, Kaoru frunció el ceño, quería darle su merecido a ese anciano decrepito-según ella- que estaba hablando de su shorts, en sí su shorts no era corto, era una medida perfecta ni vulgar ni abuelita simplemente perfecta.

-Cálmate-le susurró Momoko.

Hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para calmarse podía sentir un instinto animal dentro de ella, algo que quería salir pero no podía, contó hasta 10 intentando calmarse gracias a las miradas de sus amigas se calmó.

…

En el receso las tres chicas planeaban hablarle a los nuevos estudiantes sin embargo al sonar el timbre estos se vieron rodeadas de chicas preguntándoles de sus gustos, pasados etc.

Fueron a caminar y de paso a traer el nuevo uniforme. Les dijeron que lo enviarían a su casa y que apuntaran la dirección, ellas así lo hicieron y caminaron de vuelta a su salón. Pronto sus celulares empezaron a sonar.

-Es del club de académico-dijo Momoko-ahora que han puesto uniformes el director exige que nosotros también tengamos uno.

-El club de cocina dice lo mismo-dijo Miyako.

-Sí y me están pidiendo que vaya al club de gimnasia-dijo Kaoru.

Las tres guardaron el celular-Nos vemos en el salón-se dijeron mientras tomaban caminos diferentes.

…

Luego de escoger el uniforme del club académico Momoko caminaba por un pasillo algo solitario, -_Tal vez sea porque estén en clase Momoko-_pensó la chica, caminó tranquila hasta sentir una presencia, así mismo sintió un olor y escuchó unos pasos.

Ese olor, esos pasos, esa presencia por Dios que sabía quién era, era el chico nuevo, el de gorra que le había quitado el aliento –aunque no lo quiera admitir –llamado Brick.

Allí estaba frente a ella.

-Hola-saludó Brick.

-Hola-dijo tímidamente la de lazo rojo.

-Oye sé que eres la espía de ayer-dijo él-así como tú sabes quién soy yo, Momoko.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-preguntó ella.

-Las de la clase me lo han dicho-respondió-Solo quería decirte que nosotros no estamos para espiar ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Cómo sé que no es una trampa?

-Escucha, seré directo contigo la verdad es nosotros estamos aquí porque no tenemos nada que hacer por eso nuestro jefe nos mandó a "estudiar" a un instituto, mis hermanos y yo quedamos que ser espía es un trabajo, aquí seremos nosotros, por eso les pedimos que confíen en nosotros.

Momoko lo pensó había tenido ese presentimiento, también había hablado con sus amigas en el receso, ellas querían el trabajo a un lado y el instituto al otro.

Él tenía algo en su mirada, algo que decía que podía confiar en él.

-De acuerdo, nosotras también habíamos hablado algo parecido.

-Entonces ¿amigos? Momoko-dijo extendiéndole la mano.

-Amigos-dijo estrechándole la mano.

Una extraña descarga eléctrica recorrió sus cuerpos. Algo en ellos despertó mientras sus corazones se aceleraron.

-T-Tus orejas-dijeron los dos al unísono-¿Qué?

Corrieron a los baños más cercanos a verse, efectivamente tenían las orejas de zorro sin mencionar las colas. Maldijeron en sus mentes. Vivir con esa maldición sería difícil pero más difícil sería vivir con el otro porque aunque no lo quieran admitir ellos estaban empezando a sentir algo por el otro.

Las orejas, colas, latidos y esa extraña descarga era una señal. Después de poco sus orejas desaparecieron al igual que las colas. Salieron de los baños al mismo tiempo. Se miraron y se sonrieron. La razón los invadió.

_-Es imposible, apenas y se su nombre, es imposible que empiece a sentir algo._-Pensaron los dos.

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó Bick.

-Sí-dijo Momoko.

-_Es imposible-_se repitieron mentalmente.

**N/A: Perdón por la tardanza pero estaba terminando mi semana de exámenes, aquí está la segunda parte. Actualizaré cada fin de semana no se preocupen. Quiero aclarar que ahora puse que el pelo de Brick y Momoko será naranja. Decía pelirrojo pero cuando describía la ropa de Brick me puse a pensar. Cabello rojo, ojos rojos, la gorra roja ¡Por Dios!**

**Ese es mi pequeño cambio espero no decepcionar a nadie agradezco a:**

**Sarika27: Gracias por tu halago, aquí está la conti espero que te guste y gracias por el favorito.**

**MomoXB16: Aquí está la conti ****J**

**Roxy-chan94: gracias aquí esta el segundo cap.**

**Iru-chan loli dark: Las orejas XD eso era lo que veían, bueno aquí está la conti espero te guste.**

**Shinku Kitsune: No me Odies! ****L****jjj, trankis aquí está la conti espero te guste.**

**LOLA: Gracias y aquí está el cap espero te guste.**

**Cualquier sugerencia, queja, crítica, duda lo que sea háganla. Por fa ¡Reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

Nota:

Hola soy Taiga Kaoru.

Quiero disculparme por mi ausencia de un año casi dos la verdad mi computadora expiro y no tenia donde luego unos imprevistos contratiempos y la verdad tienen razon en querer matarme.

Quiero anunciar que no dejare mi proyecto de Sin Limites. actualizare pronto ya que ahora tengo como hacerlo.

Despues de un tiempo he estado pensando en cambiar algunas cosa. Quiero que me den su opinion de como quieren la historia. Un lemmon, algo trajico, algo de comedia(aunque no soy buena de comediante) jjjj lo que quieran, algun personaje que quieran que ponga o no se. Ayudenme.

Agradezco a las personas que lean esto y comenten sobre su opinion, las personas que me esperaron porque la verdad no tengo perdon, seguire la historia vuelvo a repetir y agradezco a todos y todas las que me comentaron, los que le dieron favorito y todo.

Un enorme beso, espero sus opiniones respuestas, su perdon y pido su paciencia para el proximo capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: Merezco la muerte lo sé, es mucho lo que me ha pasado como explique en mi nota anterior y sin mas aquí tienen el capítulo espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Aclaraciones:**

_Bla, bla, bla-pensamientos, flashback._

Bla, bla bla-narración.

**Bla, bla, bla-Notas de la autora.**

**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece solo uso sus personajes para mis locas ideas y sin fines lucrativos.**

**Capítulo 3: ¿Tal vez no sea tan malo o sí?**

Habían pasado ya unas dos semanas desde que los seis chicos espías convivían en el mismo instituto. Las cosas eran muy normales ningún equipo había tenido que hacer misiones y eso ellos lo aprovechaban para las actividades que no podían hacer a diario.

También los 6 se habían estado conociendo mucho, solo sus gustos, nada de debilidades porque era ventaja para el enemigo ¿no?

Su relación era complicada, ellos lo sabían, era distante pero a la vez unida. Ninguno le había contado a su jefe sobre lo que pasaba en el instituto. Habían quedado en mantenerlo en secreto.

Era un lunes por la mañana los chicos caminaban a paso tranquilo hacia el salón, bueno dos de ellos.

-Buenos días-saludaron ellos.

-Bueno días-les devolvieron el saludo.

-¿y Butch?-preguntó Miyako.

-Se quedó dormido-dijo Brick.

-Y Kaoru-preguntó Boomer.

-Se quedó dormida-respondió Momoko.

Los 4 suspiraron.

-Esos nunca van a cambiar-dijo Boomer.

-Pronto vendrán…-dijo Brick.

-Nos reprocharan porque no los despertamos…-continuó Miyako.

-criticarán el uniforme para después sentarse y dormir-terminó Momoko.

Pronto el salón se fue llenando de estudiantes poco a poco, ellos siguieron conversando, muchos los veían con odio, otros con envidia y otros maravillados. Faltando 5 minutos para el toque de entrada los azabaches aparecieron.

-¡Quítate animal!-sonó una chica detrás de la puerta.

-¡Esa es mi frase bruja!-sonó la voz masculina.

La puerta se abrió llamando la atención de casi todo el salón dando paso a dos azabaches de ojos esmeraldas.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Apártate animal!-dijo la chica mientras caminaba y miraba con odio al chico.

-¡Cállate bruja! ¡Que tu deberías apartarte!-le contraatacó él.

-oigan tranquilos-dijo el de gorra.

-Están llamando mucho la atención-dijo la pelinaranja.

-¡CÁLLATE TRAVESTI QUE POR TU CULPA LLEGUÉ TARDE!-gritaron los 2.

-Oigan ya chicos no se alteren tanto-dijo Boomer.

-sí, lo que importa es que llegaron antes de la entrada ¿no?-dijo la rubia.

-Bueno-pensaron los azabaches.

-La culpa la tiene este uniforme, me pase casi media hora buscándolo por toda la habitación-dijo Kaoru-Es tan incómodo-dijo mirando la falda.

El uniforme femenino constaba de una falda corta negra de paletones, una camisa blanca y un saco negro, una corbata negraa, medias blancas y zapatos cafés.

Miyako usaba el uniforme como dictaba el nuevo reglamento, Momoko también solo que desprensada y Kaoru usaba du saco como chaleco y la corbata muy floja. Cada una acode a su personalidad.

Por su pare el uniforme masculino era un pantalón negro con una camisa blanca y saco negro, una corbata negra y zapatos cafés.

Brick lo usaba bien solo que sin la corbata y la camisa un poco abierta. Así mismo Boomer lo usaba con la diferencia que él si usaba la corbata. Y Butch no usaba la corbata, la camisa la llevaba un poco abierta y unas cadenas colgaban de su pantalón. Haciendo verlos con su propio estilo rebelde y atractivo.

-Sí casi no encuentro el saco hoy-dijo Butch.

Los dos se acostaron en los asientos. –Voy a…-

-Buenos días alumnos-dijo el profesor entrando seguido del toque de entrada.

-…dormir-terminaron los azabaches mientras lloraban cómicamente.

…

A la hora del almuerzo los chicos buscaban que algo en la cafetería puesto que ninguno trajo comida y les había dado flojera ir hasta una máquina de golosinas.

-Huele a carne-dijo Kaoru con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Y dices que no eres una perrita-se burló el de ojos esmeralda.

-Cállate pulgoso que soy una loba y tú también lo eres.

-Oigan no se cansan de pelear-dijo con cansancio el rubio.

-Bueno se dice que los lobos son muy territoriales-dijo la de lazo rojo mientras los azabaches se miraban con un rayo y gruñían como todos unos animales.

-Son hamburgusas, la gente esta comentando mucho sobre ellas-dijo Miyako.

-Al parecer la buena audición de nuestra coneja se hace presente-dijo con una sonrisa el de ojos sangre.

Miyako solo sonrió.

-Bueno apurémonos o nos quedaremos sin comida-aconsejó Momoko-Aunque aun no entiendo como los del consejo estudiantil convencieron al director con lo de la comida.

Caminaron un pasillo más y llegaron a la cafetería, se sorprendieron al ver el montón de personas haciendo fila para comer.

-Wow-dijo Butch asombrado.

-Mierda, en serio nos quedaremos sin comida-dijo Brick.

-O tal vez no-dijo sonriendo el rubio miro rápidamente a la de colitas y esta asintió.

En cuestión de segundos estaban al principio de la fila. Los distraídos que charlaban no se dieron cuenta de la aparición de estos conejos que se llevaron 3 almuerzos cada uno.

-A veces es bueno ser mitad animal-sonrió Kaoru.

Los demás se limitaron a sonreír mientras asentían.

…

-Estas hamburguesas están muy buenas-decía Kaoru.

-Sí-concordó Momoko-Gracias Miyako, Boomer.

-Sí gracias chicos-dijo la azabache.

-No es nada-dijeron los nombrados.

Siguieron comiendo mientras Momoko y Kaoru miraban fijamente al chico de gorra y el de ojos esmeralda. Cuando por fin ellos captaron sus miradas…

-¿Qué nos ven?-preguntó Brick de mala gana.

-Denles las gracias-dijo Momoko con mala cara por la forma en que Brick la miraba.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Butch alterado y confundido.

-Lo que escuchaste animal-dijo Kaoru desafiándolo con la mirada.

-Ya te dije que me dejaras de llamar animal, bruja del infierno-terminó con un gruñido.

-Grrr-gruñía la azabache.

-Por Dios se toman la molestia en ayudarnos a conseguir el almuerzo y ustedes no pueden decir un simple gracias-Pregunto Momoko.

-Ya no peleen-dijo Boomer.

Los demás no hacían caso seguían peleando cómo si no escucharan nada.

-Ya ¡BASTAAAAAA!-gritó a todo pulmón la rubia.

Los 5 restantes quedaron aturdidos con los ojos en espiral.

-No…e-escucho-decía un aturdido Brick.

-M-Me he quedado s-sordo-dijo Butch con dificultad.

-¿Qué es que no pueden quedarse tranquilos sin pelear?-preguntó Miyako un poco enojada.

-V-Ven por eso le-les dije que no la hicieran e-enojar-dijo Momoko tocándose la cabeza.

Paso poco tiempo en el que los chicos volvieron a la normalidad, Después estuvieron hablando de lo bueno y lo malo de ser mitad animal.

-Bueno el ser mitad conejo es bueno-dijo Boomer-me ha ayudado en educación física.

-Sí y también a mí me ha ayudado en el club de cocina para detectar los aromas y estar más al pendiente porque puedo escuchar lo sonidos con más claridad-dijo Miyako.

-Eso es genial-dijo Momoko y Brick al unísono sonrojándose un poco pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-No es tan genial-dijo el rubio.

-¿Porque lo dices?-Pregunto la de ojos esmeralda.

-Bueno digamos que al escuchar demás cuando pasas por alguna calle escuchas cosas que no quisieras oír-respondió Boomer.

-¿Cómo qué?-preguntó Butch.

-No preguntes-dijo Boomer mirando a otro lado un poco sonrojado.

-Hmp-dijo el azabache simplemente.

-Además de que percibes olores no muy agradables como ayer-dijo Miyako-estaba caminando por las canchas de fútbol cuando sentí el aroma del baño de hombres, es… lo peor que he olido en mi vida.

-Bueno lo de escuchar ruidos y malos olores lo entiendo, pero es mejor que ser lobo-dijo Kaoru.

-en eso te doy la razón bruja-dijo el de ojos esmeralda asintiendo.

La pelinegra solo le dio una mala mirada por su apodo y siguió con su queja-sabenlo lo estresante que es cortando el cabello y las uñas todos los malditos dias.

Los demás exeptuando a Butch querían caer de espaldas-¿solo por eso?

-aunque no quisiera darle la razón a la salvaje es cierto-dijo Butch –Es algo cansado saben y sin contar lo del pelo y las uñas esta la clara obsesión hacia la luna.

-si pronto será luna llena y la verdad no se que efecto tendrá en nosotros eso-dijo Kaoru un poco pensativa-pero eso no quita que ahora mis sentidos estén mas agudos y mi cuerpo mas energético.

-si gracias a eso lo del equipo de futbol va muy bien-dijo Butch.

-Concuerdo contigo hermano-dijo el pelinaranja-sin mencionar la rapidez que poseo ahora.

-increiblemente ahora tengo una gran memoria gracias eso-dijo Momoko-los zorros pueden tener una gran memoria para recordar muchas cosas, como donde buscar alimento, recordar refugios para los cambios de estaciones.

-¿hace cuanto leíste eso?-pregunto la de ojos jade.

-hace una semana-dijo la moño rojo con una gotita al estilo anime.

-Aunque hay cosas no quisiera recordar-dijo Brick con cara de asustado.

-cosas?-dijo la rubia.

-si esa maldita acosadora me ha estado siguiendo hasta en mis pesadillas-dijo el pobre chico de gorra llorando cómicamente.

-oh, lo dices por el incidente con la perra arrastrada?

-Kaoru! –dijo Momoko en tono de regaño-no es bueno hablar asi de alguien, aunque sea cierto.

-¿Qué? Solo digo la verdad tu misma lo sabes-dijo la nombrada con el seño fruncido-no saben las ganas que aun tengo de darle su merecido.

_Flash back_

_-donde están ? Donde están?-se escuchaba una voz chillona a lo lejos acompañado de unos ruidosos zapatos de tacón._

_Las chicas ahora con sus nuevas habilidades pudieron saber exactamente de quien se trataba._

_-que fastidio-dijo la pelinegra de mala gana._

_Los chicos sin entender el mal humor que mostraba la cara de el trio de chicas. Sin tener tiempo de preguntar la puerta del salon se abrió de una manera abruta dejando ver a una chica de maquillaje en exceso, tacones, falda demasiado corta,y su camisa abierta lo suficiente como para no dejar nada a la imaginación. Su cabellos rizados y pelirrojos iban a mitad de su espalda y sus ojos color miel que delataban su frustración aunque cuando su mirada capto al trio de chicos._

_-hola-dijo la chica con una sonrisa y tono de voz suave mientras se acercaba._

_-H-Hola-dijo un poco confundido Boomer._

_-oh su voz también es hermosa!-chilló la chica. Se acercó mas y las a los chicos-soy Himeko Shirogane y sus nombres son?_

_-Boomer-dijo el rubio._

_-Butch-dijo el de ojos esmeraldas._

_-y yo soy -_

_-Brick-respondio ella con mucha emoción y notable sonrojo-he escuchado tanto de ustedes! Les gustaría ir a mi casa? A divertirnos un rato?_

_Los chicos sabian exactamente a que clase de diversión se referia la chica ruidosa que tenían en frente era demasiado obvio._

_-g-gracias pero ya tenemos planes y-_

_-cancelalos Brick querido-respondio con naturalidad la de ojos miel._

_-no podemos la verdad es muy importante-decía Boomer co nervios._

_-que puede ser mas importante que yo? -_

_-será mejor que te vayas-dijo el pelinegro con claro desagrado-ya te dijimos que no._

_-oh Butch ese tono rudo me gusta-dijo acercandose peligrosamente al nombrado-de verdad no quieres ir ?_

_Himeko se solto otro botón de la camisa para que su voluptuosidad se notara aun más, Butch sonrojado y nervioso por la acción de la chica no sabia que decir._

_Himeko sintió algo kk la jalaba hacia tras con tremenda fuerza y sin nada de cuidado. Cayó sentada en el suelo casi a un metro de donde se encontraba. Con algo de dolor se levanto mirando con odio a la pelinegra._

_-Princesita P-dijo Kaoru con un claro tono de burla-deberías sejar de andar metiendote donde no te llaman._

_Los chicos sin mucho entender observaron a Kaoru que claramente se estaba enojando demasiado pues su cola estaba empezando a salir. Momoko y Miyako se dieron cuenta de esto y se hicieron una a cada lado para tapar la cola de su amiga._

_-Matsubara tu eres la que se esta metiendo en mi encuentro con mis trío de amores-dijo la pelirroja con claro disgusto._

_-Amoroso-pregunto con sarcasmo Miyako- no vez los asustas asi tirandoteles conl toda una arrastrada._

_Boomer estaba mas que asombrado por la actitud de la rubia al igual que sus hermanos asi que simplemente se limitaron a obsevar._

_-Arrastrada? Yo? Ja! Aquí las únicas arrastradas son ustedes tres perdedoras, ya me han dicho mis amigas cono andan de perras en celo tras los hermanos Jojo._

_-Oye-dijo Brick con enojo al escuchar como estaban llamando a sus amigas._

_-Te romperé esa maldita nariz de cirujano plástico si no te callas Perra!-Kaoru se estaba saliendo de control sus garras estaban empezando a crecer._

_-Kaoru-susurro Miyako-calmate._

_-No puedo calmarme con esta Perra frente a mi insultandonos !_

_Shirogane solo reía ante la actitud de las chicas-Anda golpeame y verás como te expulsa o mejor, te mandan a la cárcel para menores !_

_Kaoru gruñó a mas no poder._

_-Solo lárgate Himeko-dijo Momoko finalmente._

_\- aún no termino de hablar con los chicos._

_-nosotros ya terminamos-dijo Butch de mala manera, aunque vivia en guerra con Kaoru no le habia agradado en nada como la había llamado a ella y a sus amigas._

_-oh a que horas entonces?-pregunto la cabello rojo._

_-a ninguna, ya te dijimos que tenemos planes-respondio el ojos azules._

_-y que son esos importantes planes que tiene?-dijo malumorada la Shirogane x el claro rechazo de ellos._

_-una cita-dijo Brick-con ellas tres._

_Las chicas se sonrojaron a mas no poder ¿Una cita? Esa era la excusa? Y con ellas?_

_-qué?!-Gritó Himeko-con ese trio de perdedoras ?_

_-si-respondio la de moño rojo-asi que vete ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí._

_Las otras dos sonrieron al ver la cara de Himeko. Brick se acerco a Momoko tal vez demasiado haciendo que esta se le acelarara el corazón y saliendo al descubierto sus orejas._

_-me voy, pero esto no a terminado trío de perdedoras-dijo la de ojos miel recuperando la compostura-y deberias limpiar tu lazo se esta poniendo café._

_Momoko cayó en la cuenta de que se referia a sus orejas y simplemente se limito a no decir nada._

_Le lanzo un beso a cada uno de los chicos haciendo que el enojo de las chicas aumentara-Brick,Butch y Boomer, seran míos._

_Se fue riendo como loca._

_Desde ese día segun los chicos la loca los ha estado acosando en especial a Brick, el cual esta tan traumado que lo ve hasta en pesadillas._

_Flash Back._

-y hablando de pesadillas-dijo Boomer mirando al frente.

Brick se quedó pálido del pelinegra puso cara de desagrado al instante. Himeko se acercaba con una cara de superioridad y coqueteria. Kaoru ya estaba preparándo todo lo que le diría cuando su cinturon comenzo a vibrar y sonar levemente.

Las tres se volvieron a ver y asintieron.

-chicos nos veremos luego-dijo Momoko mientras se daba media vuelta y se iba a paso veloz con las otras dos.

Ellos las siguieron con la mirada hasta que se perdieron por el pasillo.

…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4: ¡La Luna Llena y un Par de Lobos!**

Pov Miyako

Estábamos en una habitación oscura, nuestra misión de hoy robar un cristal un poco extraño, no sé para que lo quería el Profesor, pero bueno trabajo es trabajo. Como sea llegamos a la caja fuerte, desciframos el código, nada del otro mundo, todo normal. Vimos el cristal, era de un color rojo sangre y brillaba un poco. Una alarma nos alertó y empezamos a correr a buscar una salida.

No paso mucho para que sonara unos pasos tras nosotras, por lo que pude ver, corrijo, escuchar, eran tres, una chica y dos chicos, uno de ellos más corpulento que el otro. Sí, me puedo dar cuenta de eso solo con sus pasos.

Se escuchaban cerca mire hacia atrás.

-¡Bubbles cuidado!-escuche gritar a Blossom.

Rápidamente mire hacia adelante y salte esquivando el ataque de mi enemigo. Sentí un extraño olor, algo como, una mezcla de químicos, un olor fatal. Mire a los que nos habían atacado.

Era una chica de cabellos rubios que tapaban uno de sus ojos verdes, tez blanca, maquillaje de señora pero con un cuerpo de adolescente, llevaba un traje totalmente negro. Luego estaba un chico bajito, parecía un niño, su cabello en un color castaño, ojos color lavanda, tez pálida, más que la chica y un traje negro. Y por último un tipo de tal vez 30 años, un cuerpo bastante corpulento, de tez más pálida, cabello negro, ojos verdes, casi podía verla un poco amarillenta, un traje negro igual al de sus compañeros.

Sonreí al darme cuenta que no estaba tan mal con mis deducciones. Me acerqué a Blossom al igual que Buttercup.

-¡Que hermosas ladronsuelas tenemos aquí!- dijo el de cabellos negros con sonrisa de galán-No les enseñaron sus padres que robar es malo, preciosas.

-vaya, vaya-dijo mi líder-que hermosos halagos de parte de mi enemigo.

-creo que deberían devolver el cristal linduras.

-creo que te quedaras esperando galán-dijo Butter con sarcasmo en su última palabra.

-me temo que eso no se puede perra-dijo la chica sonriendo-Ataquen.

Se aventaron sobre nosotras, los esquivamos, nos dividimos para cada uno un oponente. Me toco con el niño. Era muy ágil debido a su pequeña estatura esquivaba ataque una y otra vez, cuando intentaba atacar él lo esquivaba con agilidad.

Escuche un grito proveniente de Butter, mire por un momento a su dirección pude ver que estaba acorralada, seguí peleando, no podia ayudarla, bueno no es como si lo necesitara.

Volví a mi pelea, vi como un extraño brillo azul salía de sus manos, pude apreciar que era un material viscoso. Comenzó a lanzarme ataques con esa extraña cosa. Los esquivé con facilidad gracias a mis agudos sentidos. Desgraciadamente uno de sus ataques logró darme en el hombro.

-¿Qué es eso? ¡Es asqueroso!-grite a todo pulmón,no pude contenerme.

La sola idea que esa materia viscosa me tocara de nuevo me hacia erizar la piel. Trate por todos los medios dar un ataque hacia el pero seguía esquivandolos.

En un descuido un poco de esa cosa calló sobre mi brazo haciendome ponerme pálida.

-¡KYAAA! ¡QUE ASCO!

Ya no podía creí que vomitaría. Con más razón debía terminar esta pelea ya, la sola idea de que me siguiera tocando esa cosa. ¡NO!

Rapidamente me pose tras él y le di un golpe certero a la nuca, rapidamente cayó inconsciente.

¿cómo es que dure tanto para noquear a un niño? Iba a ayudar a mi líder, pero vi que la chica también estaba noqueada, escuche los gritos de un hombre mire hacia la dirección.

-¡Butter!-grite.

Estaba matando al tipo! Literalmente a golpes!

-¡Ayudame Bubb!-dijo mi ahora pelinegra líder.

Use los aparatos de espía para poder amarrar a Butter junto con Blossom, la amarramos totalmente y arrastrándola salimos por la ventana, ahí estaba el jet, subimos rápidamente, era de noche, tal vez las 9, no estábamos nada cerca de casa.

Desatamos Kaoru, la cual estaba más que molesta. Con un brusco movimiento se desato del todo, con sus garras cortó el trapo que tenía en su boca (si, también le tapamos la boca), espera, ¿garras?

-¡¿Porque me detuvieron?!-dijo mientras se caía su peluca y sus cola y orejas salían al aire-¡Yo debía matarlo! ¡Se atrevió a tocarme el trasero y decirme débil!

-Kaoru, cálmate ya paso-trate de sonar lo más suave posible.

-¡Cállate!

-¡Kaoru no le hables así a Miyako!-dijo Momoko quitándose la peluca-¡Contrólate!

Baje la mirada, me dolió un poco que me hablara así. Escuché que dijo un –déjame en paz-vi que Momoko le tomo del hombro mientras ella al parecer se quitaba los lentes de contacto.

-¡Que me dejes! – gritó empujando mi peli naranja amiga, vi cómo sus ojos ahora estaban en un color rojo sangre llenos de furia.

Sostuve a Momoko para que no cayera al suelo, estaba un poco asustada lo pude notar con solo tocar sus hombros. No podía creer lo que vi. Esa mirada, esos ojos, esa aura, era la de un animal. Kaoru simplemente se fue al otro lado del jet.

-Kaoru?-susurró Momoko.

…

Llegamos a casa como a las 12, media noche.

Kaoru paso todo el viaje sola, y desde lo que paso no nos ha dirigido la palabra. Nadie dijo nada, solo nos fuimos a dormir. Bueno "dormir", yo no pude hacerlo, no podía dejar de pensar en el comportamiento de Kaoru. Sé que Momoko también está pensando en esto, Kaoru ni si quiera estaba en el cuarto, estaba junto a la ventana, mirando el cielo.

No sé cómo, pero, de un pronto a otro cerré los ojos y no supe nada.

Fin Pov Miyako

…

Al día siguiente…

Pov Momoko

Me levante temprano me bañe desperte a Miyako la cual estaba muy adormilada, pobre estoy segura que se la paso sin dormir por mucho rato. Me dispuse a vestirme con mi uniforme, me puse a pensar que me esperaba el día de hoy,haber tenía reunión con el club académico, escuchar las estresantes exigencias de Tamaki con su ridícula y chillona voz, saldré más tarde de lo normal gracias a eso, un lindo martes.

A quien engaño ? Es horrible ! Quiero seguir durmiendo! No tener que aguantarse a la bola de profesores pervertidos y profesoras venenosas. Manten la calma Momoko, Calma.

Ve el lado positivo, tendré clase de teatro mi favorita, español y estamos leyendo un muy lindo libro, Frances el idioma que amo, vere a Brick y...espera ! Vere a Brick? Eso es algo positivo ?!

Bueno no es malo, pero no es como si fuera lo mejor, bueno si un poco, que digo No! Bueno si.

-Agh!

-Momoko no hagas tanto ruido, por favor.

Mire a Kaoru la dueña de esa tranquila y pacífica voz?

-S-Sí-le dije un asintiendo con confusión.

Kaoru pidiendo las cosas con un por favor? y esa dulce y pacifica voz? Ok, esta chica algo le pasa y debo de averiguarlo.

...

En el intituto ya eran como las 3 de la tarde estaba cansada, y aun debía de ir a la reunión con el club academico, aunque la verdad tenia dos cosas rondando en mi cabeza desde temprano.

Uno la extraña actitud de Kaoru con todo el mundo, se levanto tranquila, sonriendo y feliz, de pronto vio a Butch y como siempre tuvieron una de sus discusiones pero la de hoy era diferente, fue demasiado fuerte casi parecía que pasarían de las palabras a los golpes. Por poco los llevan con el director en más de una ocasión. Luego su incontrolable antojo de carne y de gruñir sin parar. Era más que obvio que esto tiene que ver con el químico Z, su lado animal se esta descontrolando demasiado. Y la verdad no he tenido tiempo para investigar sobre eso. Por lo tanto sigo sin saber que le pasa exactamente.

Y el segundo punto era nada más y nada menos que Brick Jojo.

Si, mi amienemigo no ha dejado de merodiar por mi mente, y es que no puedo evitar pensar en él.

Con esos ojos color sangre, su mirada tan penetrante siento que puede ver dentro de mi, siento que puede saber lo que pienso con solo una mirada.

Su cuerpo, a veces verlo sin saco, no, no es que sea una pervertida es solo que es imposible no darse cuenta del increíble cuerpo que tiene, por Dios si el y sus hermanos los nombraron los Adonis del instituto, o el trío de ángeles o los sexys Jojo's o...bueno ya me entendieron.

Y la verdad no puedo entender porque siento esa horrible molestia al ver como todas las chicas del Instituto hablan de él, como lo miran.

El extraño cosquilleo que siento al verlo, como siento que mi corazón se acelera cuando me sonríe, mis orejas y cola amenazan con salir cada vez que me acerco a él.

¿Porqué me sucede esto? ¿Por que no puedo sacarlo de mi mente?

-Auch-sole al sentir el duro suelo chocar con mis pompis.

Maldición, lo que faltaba, que chocara con alguien. Mire hacia arriba para disculparme.

-Lo siento iba distraída y -

-Tranquila yo tampoco estaba poniendo atención.

Mire su mano, la tome y me ayudó a levantar. El ardor en mis mejillas me alertaba de que estaba sonrojada.

-N-no la culpa es mía Brick-dije mirando el suelo.

Que vergüenza! Ahora creerá que soy una chica distraída y torpe. ¿Y por que me importa tanto lo que piense él de mí?

-Ya te dije que no te preocuparas en parte es culpa mía-dijo tranquilo-vas a la reunión del club académico.

-¿Como supiste?

Idiota, quise darme una cachetada, eso ocurre cuando no pienso y estoy cerca de él, solo digo tonterías.

Era obvio ya que iba en dirección del salón académico y sin contar que iba con el saco blanco del club.

-por el uniforme.

-ah, lo siento, olvide que lo andaba puesto.

Tonta,tonta,tonta,tonta...

-M-Momoko-Brick estaba tartamudeando?

-Dime?

-Te ves muy bonita con ese color-dijo mirandome y con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.

Quiero desmayarme!

-G-Gracias.

Debo responderle algo, piensa Momoko piensa!

El sonido de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos. Una llamada...

-Hola?

_-Momoko ven rápido ! Kaoru y Butch estan...!_

...

Cuando llegué todo era un caos, Kaoru y Butch tenían sus colas, garras y orejas, bueno no se si Butch tiene su cola peo ese no es el caso.

No paraban de gruñir y lanzarse terribles golpes su mirada era de un color rojizo.

No lo pense mas y me lance a separarlos, Brick y Miyako me ayudaron.

Brick me dio una última mirada y se llevo a Butch.

No nos importó las miradas y susurros nuestro alrededor seguimos hasta llegar una entrada que nos llevaría a nuestra base de espías.

Ella seguía quejandose, al llegar todas nos quejamos del pequeño impacto que recibimos.

Luego la mire su mirada no habia cambiado.

-Miyako llama al profesor.

Mi rubia amiga se fue en busca de la persona que nos podia ayudar.

-¿Que te pasa?-pregunté.

-dejame sola-me respondió de mala gana.

-Kaoru.

-Tambien te meteras en mi vida como el animal que acabo de intentar matar?

-Basta!

-quieres pelea ?

Mis orejas amenazan en salir me estaba hirviendo la sangre, ella me estaba provocando. Baje la mirada, no debo descontrolarme.

-Tienes miedo chica perfecta?

-Basta

Claro que tienes miedo no podrías conmigo en una pelea.

Escuche su risa.

-eres una inútil.

El eco de la cachetada que le di resono por todo el lugar. Su mirada volvió a su tono verde.

Me miro mientras se sostenia la mejilla enrojecida.

-Kaoru necesito que vengas conmigo.

Miramos atrás y alli estaba el profesor y Miyako.

...

-entonces su actitud es por la luna llena de hoy?-pregunté.

-Si, el ser ahora mitad loba le afectan esas cosas, la luna es atrayente a esta clase de animal, esta temporada es de apareamiento entre ellos así que sus hormonas estan descontroladas al igual que sus emociones.

-Lo siento-dijo ella-intentaré controlarme.

Nosotras solo asentimos y decidimos que era mejor que cada una se fuera por su lado ya que el estar junto a ella solo la estresaria más.

Así que yo decidi volver a clase junto a Miyako, Kaoru optó por irse a casa y dijo que si sentía alguna cosa extraña nos llamaría.

Fin Pov Momoko

...

Kaoru Pov

Maldito químico, malditas hormonas, maldito trabajo. Todo me pone de mal humor últimamente. Pero hay algo en especial que me pone mal y es nada mas y nada menos que Butch.

Maldito, mediocre animal del infierno.

Un supiro escapo de mis labios. ¿Porque me daba tanta rabia el solo verlo con una chica?

¿Porque debe importarme a mi lo que él haga?

¿Porque cada vez que está cerca me siento tan nerviosa?

Aunque ¿Porque tomo esa actitud ahora en lael discusión?

¿Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en él?

Aaaaah! Maldito animal!

Dios no se cuanto tiempo he estado pensando pero ya el cielo esta oscureciendo. Mierda la luna. Giré para ir a casa y mi nariz capto un aroma desagradablemente atrayente. Esto solo podía significar algo, o mejor dicho, alguien. No paso mucho para que mi mirada se encontrará con la suya.

-Butch.

-Estas siguiendome hermosa?

-ya quisieras-solté sin ningún tipo de delicadeza en mi voz.

Me dispuse a seguir mi camino.

-Espera-escuche decir.

Me entro una horrible sensación de nerviosismo.

-Quiero disculparme por lo de hoy, no sé que me pasa últimamente.

Esto de verdad esta pasando? Se está disculpando?

-No te preocupes, yo también tuve la culpa, pero bueno debo irme es tarde y -

Detuvo mi caminar con solo tomarme del brazo, senti una corriente pasar por todo mi cuerpo. El nerviosismo estaba incrementando, sentí mis orejas amenazando con salir nuevamente el día de hoy.

Mire a Butch y quedé perdida en esos brillantes ojos a escuchar el descontrolado palpitar de mi corazón.

-Butch y-yo-

Lo siguiente fueron sus labios sobre los míos, obligando a callarme y darme cuenta de que él me habia volteado totalmente y yo sin darme cuenta.

Bueno no habia mucho que pensar, en este momento solo pensaba en Butch y solo sentía sus labios moverse de una manera un poco brusca y a la vez tierna, intenté seguirle el paso, era un experto en esto.

Senti su brazo sobre mi cintura y mis brazos rodearon su cuello acercándonos más y cerré mis ojos dejando llevar.

Sentí su mano bajando hasta casi llegar a mi trasero y en mi sorpresa abrí mi boca y esto hizo que él usara su lengua para explorara mi boca.

Condenando Butch porque tienes que ser tan bueno en esto?

El mar de sensaciones placenteras me estaba llevando hasta que el aire me empezó a hacer falta, Butch al parecer le estaba ocurriendo la mismo, dejo mis labios de una manera suave y delicada.

Mis orejas y cola estaban al aire y mis garras estaban claramente enormes al igual que Butch.

Mi sonrojo ya presente se intensificó al cruzar mirada con él.

Escuche su pequeña risa.

-sabía que caerias en mis encantos.

Todo se fue al diablo. La ira empezó a llenarme. Solo era para probar sus malditos encantos? Solo me usó, soy una tonta ¿Como pude caer?

-Butch eres un maldito hijo de-

-y al parecer yo cai en los tuyos.

Quedé anonada, eso que significa? Mi nerviosismo volvió.

-Me gustas Kaoru-dijo un poco sonrojado y tocandose la nuca sin siquiera observarme al parecer estaba avergonzados.

Se ve tan tierno...espera que?!

-Butch-a quien engaño es obvio, seré una tonta crédula-también me gustas.

Él me miro con un poco de asombro luego su mirada brillo mas que antes, su felicidad era evidente.

Me sonrió y luego me dio un corto beso y un abrazo.

La gente empezaba a murmurar, mierda las orejas y colas, escuchaba que la gente se preguntaba si era un cosplay. Buena idea, a mi no se me ocurrió eso. Me tranquilice un poco al darme cuenta que la gente tendria esa impresión al vernos, bueno eso y que somos raros.

Empezamos a caminar en dirección de mi casa sin decir nada hasta que recordé.

-Entonces lo de hoy en la tarde si fueron celos?

Sonreí al darme cuenta de su sonrojo.

-Cállate la culpa la tiene ese tarado de Mitch por comentar cosas que no debe.

-y era necesario amenazarlo a muerte luego de una paliza?

-era necesario gritarme en ese lugar y defenderlo?

-Era necesario llegar a los golpes?-contraataqué.

Su mirada desafiante me reto, yo no me quede atrás, casi podia sentir las chipas entre los dos.

Luego sonrió-Eres una loba muy problemática lo sabías?

Mi sonrojo era muy notorio al parecer, su mirada un tanto burlona me hizo darme cuenta de eso.

-Lo siento por ser así!-dije un tanto irritada.

-pero me encanta esa loba problemática.

Nuevamente nuestros labios unidos y otro beso salvaje.

¿Cuando fue que pase de los golpes a esto?

Mire arriba y observé la brillante luna llena. Condenado Químico pero mas en sí, Condenado Butch.

Fin pov Kaoru

...

Momoko pov

No puedo dejar de preocuparme por Kaoru. Son las 7 de la noche y no hay rastro de ella, no me preocuparía si no tuviera el químico en su cuerpo. Y para dejarme más paranoica hay una brillante luna llena en el cielo hoy.

Sigo en mi cama leyendo un libro, de vez cuando intento agudizar mis sentidos para intentar dar con ella pero nada, Miyako esta en la tina desde hace más de una hora. Debo dejar de pensar tanto y concentrarme en la lectura.

El sonido de mi cinturón me hace salir de mi lectura. Gruñi al verme interrumpida. Justo cuándo decido concentrarme en mi lectura. Abro el nuevo dispositivo que me dio el profesor para hablar por medio de un holograma.

-Que quiere profesor?-dije malhumorada-ya terminamos nuestra misión.

-Momoko-la voz preocupada y exaltada del profesor me hizo darle totalmente mi atención-las necesito en el laboratorio, la base central fue atacada hace 20 minutos.

-¿Qué?-pregunté asombrada-un ataque? Y estan bien?

-desgraciadamente hay...pérdidas humanas.

-¿Cómo?! ¡¿Como es eso posible?!

-la única información que tenemos es que es un bando de espías, me temo que son el bando de Him.

-¿Him?

-dónde tuvieron el enfrentamiento por el químico Z.

¿Brick? El bando de Brick? ¿Porque?

-Momoko, deben prepararse, creo que se avecina una guerra...

¿Guerra? ¡¿Contra Brick?!

...

**N/A:**

**Lo sé, muy mal de mi parte hasta ahora, debo confesar que la inspiración estuvo ausente en mi durante una larga temporada, pido disculpas por que hasta ahora estoy actualizando.**

**Agradezco a los que siguen conmigo, los que siguen leyendo y pido perdón si los decepcione. Espero les guste el cap y un review porfa me gustaria saber que piensan.**

**Agradezco a todos los que comentan y por fa comenten.**


End file.
